


Roman's Broken Laptop

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Virgil, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Forgive me Thomas for I have sinned, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Logan, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Logan.exe has stopped working....I...I don't even know what this is. Honestly, I wrote this as a joke and thought it'd be funny to post it. Enjoy!





	Roman's Broken Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Thomas Sanders, for I have sinned...  
> Just a heads up, this makes little to no sense.

“Fix my laptop.”

  
Roman thrust the laptop into Logan’s arms. Logan held it and looked up at Roman from where he was sitting. He put his book down and sighed. “Fine…But I’ll need assistance.”

  
Logan called Virgil to help him fix Roman’s broken laptop. The two went to Roman’s room and closed the door behind them. After a short while, they managed to fix the minor virus that Roman had on his laptop.

  
Logan set the laptop on Roman’s nightstand and shut it. “Well,” he said, “That’s it. Looks like we’ve finished.”

  
The two sat on the bed in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Virgil stood up to seemingly exit the room. Rather than opening the door to the room though, Virgil locked it and turned back to the logical side. There was a small smirk present on his face.

  
“Yeah,” Virgil said. His voice was barely above a whisper. “We finished fixing the hardware on Roman’s laptop…” Virgil was now standing right in front of Logan. “…but what about my hardware?” He leaned forward.

  
Logan’s face flushed at the comment. “I suppose –” His arm snaked around Virgil's waist. “– I can help you take care of that problem.” He gently tugged the collar of Virgil’s shirt and pulled him onto his lap.

  
Virgil smiled and leaned in to kiss Logan. Logan tugged Virgil and smashed their lips together. Virgil could feel Logan’s hands make their way into his shirt.  
In one quick move, Virgil pulled Logan on top of him. He spread his legs out as far as he could. “Turn my software into hardware~”  
Logan’s face became a bright shade of red. He moved his hands to undo Virgil’s pants. “Gladly. Prepare to –” Logan reached into his pocket and looked through his vocabulary cards. He pulled one out and read from it. “– ‘Get Wrecked’.”

  
Logan’s hands moved quickly to unbutton Virgil’s pants and unzip his sweater. Not needed anymore, the articles of clothing were tossed to the side. He climbed atop Virgil roughly kissed him. Virgil smiled and soon began emitting a purring sound that was almost cat-like. Virgil reached out and began to undo Logan’s pants as well. When they were loose enough, Logan kicked them off.

  
Virgil separated from the kiss and pulled Logan close. He moved so that his lips were right next to Logan’s ear. His voice was a low seductive whisper. “Let me spread you like Crofter’s Jam…” Logan felt life begin to stir within his crotch area.

  
Virgil sat up abruptly and spread Logan’s legs wide. He yanked down the only thing that was between him and his partner’s bare skin. He grabbed ahold of Logan and squeezed tightly. A loud moan escaped Logan’s mouth. His moans soon became whispers Virgil couldn’t quite understand.  
“01001111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01010110 01101001 01110010 01100111 01101001 01101100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101000 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00101110 00101110 00101110,” Logan’s groaned.  
Virgil raised a confused eyebrow.

“Wha –” Logan continued.

  
“01001001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01001111 01101000 00100001 00100000 01000111 01100101 01100101 01111010 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010110 01101001 01110010 01100111 01101001 01101100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110”

  
Virgil laughed silently to himself. He didn’t know what was going on, but he liked it. He pulled sharply causing Logan to thrust his hips violently. Virgil purred contently. He released Logan, causing the latter to whimper. Virgil smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

  
Before their lips could meet, Logan gently pushed him back until he was on his back. Logan undid his neck-tie and threw it in the pile of clothes accumulating on the floor. Logan let out a puff of air. “Much better,” he mumbled. “Now, let’s see if we can take care of that software problem…”

  
He pulled the last articles of clothing from Virgil’s body and discarded them. He climbed on the anxious side and began planting kisses along his neck. His light kisses became light nipping; then, it became full-on biting. Virgil let out a few cat-like noises. Various meows and purring escaped his throat. He thrust his hips upward into Logan. Logan could feel Virgil’s hard self thrash against him. Logan was so close to spilling his crofters all over Virgil.

  
Virgil’s hands grasped at Logan’s shirt as if he were trying to tear it from his body. He slipped his hands under the top’s shirt. He tried to pull it off, but Logan wouldn’t move. “Logan,” Virgil breathed, “Lo, come on…”

 

Suddenly, Logan began emitting crashed computer noises. Virgil laughed silently to himself. “Logan.exe has stopped working…”

  
After a short while, a Microsoft windows starting up noise came as well as a warm feeling on Virgil’s lower body. Virgil hugged Logan close and laughed aloud. Logan kissed his partner once again.

  
“What are we going to tell Roman about his sheets?” Virgil asked.

  
Logan sat up and shrugged. “We can think about that later.” He removed his shirt. “I am not through with you yet. You are-” He reached over and grabbed his vocabulary cards. He pulled one out. “- a ‘snack’.”

Virgil laughed again. He pulled Logan in for another kiss.

 

 

Meanwhile, as Roman passed his room and heard various computer noises coming from behind his door. He raised his eyebrows.  
“Wow, that computer must be really broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you guys enjoyed that mess. Have a nice rest of your day or night( whenever you're reading this).


End file.
